


Guardian Macaque

by Fosermi18



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fosermi18/pseuds/Fosermi18
Summary: What if Macaque ended up being taken care of by a couple after his defeat at the hands of Sun Wukong? Being affected by the kindness of the couple, Macaque ends up becoming their family spirit and guardian. Centuries later, Macaque -now reformed- ends up adopting Qi Xiaotian, otherwise known to his friends as MK.After MK obtains Wukong's staff and becomes his successor, life might just get harder for the black shadow monkey.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Guardian Macaque AU





	Guardian Macaque

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for giving my story a chance! I won't take much time! please enjoy reading!

The quiet chirps of the swallows filled the warm morning air as the songs of the Oriole hung in the atmosphere. The pheasants and the cockerel sounding off at the first sight of the sun around a small home situated near a mountain pass as the solar rays of light infiltrated the home through the window. Blessing the sleeping monkey inside with warmth after a cold night.

Golden-red eyes fluttered open in a daze as fur-covered hands shot up to shield his delicate morning eyes from the sudden light that seemingly overwhelmed his sense of vision with a groan of disdain from being awoken in the morning.

“Ah! Good! It seems you are finally awake!” an unfamiliar voice of a middle-aged man called out. Still laying in bed, the dark-furred monkey turned towards the voice only to be met with a man who seemed to have walked in from the field carrying a bucket and behind him was a lady who carried a couple of towels, and from what the monkey could see, bandages.

Carefully, the monkey sat up only to wince in pain as his hand shot towards his chest. Seeing this, the two humans in the room rushed towards the six-eared demon and helped him back down.

“you shouldn’t move so much just yet!” the woman cried out in worry as they gently put him back down on the bed.

The monkey, however, not liking their treatment of him held back a soft growl at the back of his throat with no attempt in hiding his aggressive action. To his surprise, the couple didn’t seem to be phased at his act of intimidation, instead, they seemed more concerned for the demon’s well-being as they started to check him over.

At this point, said black monkey managed to take notes on the slightly bloodstained bandage wrapped around his torso.

He was injured. And these humans were caring for him, even though they knew nothing about him.

The man sighed in relief as he finished checking over the monkey. “the wound didn’t reopen…” he whispered, to which the woman let out a relieved breath of her own.

“In any case… we should change the bandages and apply some more ointment, Dear!” she said with a bright smile on her face. And so, without a choice the dark-furred monkey allowed them to change his bandages and treat the wound on his torso.

Some time was spent in silence as the two humans cared for the injured monkey. However, the silence soon became unbearable for the woman who soon spoke up wanting to get to know her patient more.

“So… Mister monkey…” she started as she applied more ointment on the wound causing said monkey to wince in pain. “How did you get so hurt in the first place…?” Nothing but silence met her question but that didn’t stop her from talking to fill in the uncomfortable silence as she worked with her husband.

“Where did you come from?” another question that was met with silence. Soon enough the woman continued to ask the monkey miscellaneous questions ever now and again. Even hold some light-hearted conversations with her husband.

However, all of their talk and questions fell on deaf ears as the monkey stared off into space. All thoughts came rushing into his mind, trying to remember the answers to the questions the woman had asked.

Time felt like a blur. He couldn’t register the questions being asked towards him by the woman. He was…

Confused. _Lost._

He knew the basics of everything. He knew how to talk, how to walk, and his manners. He knew a lot of things… like he knew he was a demon. He knew _why_ he was in _this_ state. He knew he had a fight with _someone_ after all. But there were a couple of things hidden behind a curtain of haze that he _couldn’t recall_.

“There! That should do it for today!” the woman’s cheery voice sounded as she stood up with the now dirty towels, causing the monkey’s train of thought to come to a grinding halt as he was snapped out of his trance-like state.

As the couple started to leave, the monkey sat up again but this time much more careful and mindful of the wounds that covered him before he let out a panicked “Wait!” with an arm reached out towards the two, causing them to stop and turn to look at the monkey on the bed in surprise.

At that point in time. Only one question lingered in his mind. “who…” he trailed off unsure if he wanted to continue his question, fearing attachment to these mortals knowing how fragile and short their lives could be.

Catching the question, the man put on a warm, welcoming, and genuine smile for the black monkey “My name is Qi Biming, and my wife Gong Ai” at the mention of her name, Ai smiled brightly before giving a small bow of respect.

“what about you? What is your name?” Ai asked finally happy that their guest had decided to finally speak.

_There it was. The question that had his mind going around in circles._

Eyes wide, the monkey drew a shaky breath as he looked at the palm of his hands as they shook in, what seemed to be fear as the couple noted. One by one, tears started to flow from the black monkey’s eyes, the realization finally dawning on him.

_He didn’t know who he was. In fact, he knew nothing, not even his name._

Seeing this display of sudden emotion from the quiet monkey. The couple dropped everything they held and rushed over to comfort the demon who held himself tightly to the point where his claws would have dug into his skin if it wasn’t for the sudden hug Ai gave him and the comforting hand of Biming on his shoulder.

“I don’t know who I am…” was all the monkey could manage through his quiet sobbing. To which the only reply he would get were the voices of the couple as they comforted him.

“It's going to be alright.”

“With or without memories. You are still you…”

The human couple comforted the sobbing monkey until he calmed down enough to talk again. To tell them of what he did remember or knew, finding it easy to confide in these mortals for an odd reason. Was it their inviting nature? Or was it the way that they smiled that seem to brighten up his world of shadows? At that moment he didn’t care. He had someone who was looking after him now, he was no longer alone.

“You can stay with us for as long as you’d like, Hóu!” Ai said as she held one of his clawed hands comfortingly, now knowing that he had nowhere else to go. An offer which Biming smiled at and nodded in confirmation.

The black monkey looked at their faces in surprise as he lifted an eyebrow. “ _Hóu…?_ ” he managed to croak out, voice hoarse from crying.

Ai smiled and let out a soft light-hearted giggle. “Mí Hóu! We can’t keep calling you monkey, now can we?”

“But that means macaque… doesn’t it, Dear…?” Biming said with a chuckle knowing that his wife wasn’t the best at naming anything causing his wife to simply pout as light-hearted-bickering between the couple filled the room.

The demon sat there looking at his hands before he smiled. “ _Mí Hóu_ … I like that…” hearing the monkey’s approval, the couple stopped and smiled at the monkey.

“Great! Now, all we need to do is to get you to heal up!”


End file.
